


Difficult

by Sariasunshine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Fluff, Gatrie finding it hilarious, M/M, Shinon being annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariasunshine/pseuds/Sariasunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Shinon wants is rest, Gatrie, however, has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difficult

"Fuck" Shinon mumbled as he finally reached his chamber after a long day marching through mud and wet snow. He was drenched to the bone and exhausted with rest being the only thing on his mind. 

For a moment, he just stood there in the middle of the room, eyes closed to enjoy the silence and finding great comfort in the distant droplets of rain against the roof above him. That was until the door opened behind him and Gatrie disturbed his peace. 

“I thought you said you’d come find me when you returned” The knight grinned and walked over to Shinon, not at all caring about the annoyed sigh escaping the sniper. 

“Maybe I wanted to be alone” Shinon snapped, rubbing his face tiredly. 

Gatrie seemed to ignore the annoyance in Shinon’s voice and instead moved closer. “Maybe” He mumbled, letting his fingers brush over the other’s shoulders. 

“Gatrie” Shinon warned, but did nothing to move away from the knight’s touch. 

“You’re so tense, Shinon” Gatrie said, getting a firmer grip around his shoulders. 

“Yeah, so?” Shinon threw a glance over his shoulder to meet Gatrie’s eyes, trying to keep his expression as cold and rejecting as possible. 

“It’s not good” Was the reply he got, making him snort and look away. 

“If I were to list up all the ‘not good’ shit around here-“ A gasp escaped Shinon, interrupting him mid-sentence as Gatrie had chosen that time to squeeze his fingers into his shoulders, hitting a bad spot dead on. “I’m going to kill you” He grunted. 

Gatrie merely chuckled as he, slightly gentler, started rubbing at Shinon’s problematic areas. 

“Stop this” Shinon mumbled half-heartedly, but made no attempt to move out of the knight’s grip. Something he could easily do, as Gatrie’s hold on him was gentle. 

“You need to relax for once” Gatrie replied softly, smirking slightly from the soft gasps escaping the sniper. 

“Fuck off- ah!” A non-voluntary moan escaped Shinon as Gatrie’s fingers pressed against another painful spot, making the sniper tilt his head back and tense his shoulders in pain. 

“I rarely ever get to hear those noises from you” Gatrie chuckled and leaned in to press a light kiss against Shinon’s neck. Smiling softly at the not-too-happy sound escaping the other man. 

“You’re dead” The sniper grumbled, but made no indication to move yet. 

“I love you” Was Gatrie’s reply as he pressed another kiss against his neck. 

Shinon turned around to face him, not seeming too bothered by Gatrie’s hands now resting on his hips. “Shut up. I hate you” He mumbled, but there was no real hatred in his voice. 

For once, his eyes had a hint of warmth hidden behind the cold, and despite the scowl on his face, Gatrie easily saw through him. 

Shinon was a difficult man to love, but Gatrie gladly took the challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something my sleep deprived mind made up as I was trying to sleep. Who needs sleep anyway. 
> 
> ( Anyway, we have a Fire Emblem RP group on Tumblr, for those who's interested. And well... we need more Tellius people! My Shinon misses a Gatrie<3 http://fireemblem-rp.tumblr.com/ )


End file.
